


TaKashi Go Lean

by space_daddy (hella_gay_angel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, In-Jokes, It's Storytime, Okay Benches, read this book for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gay_angel/pseuds/space_daddy
Summary: Takashi goes lean.





	TaKashi Go Lean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rho_Jaihtlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Jaihtlyn/gifts).



Go here to view the pic.  [TaKashi Go Lean Original](https://ezgif.com/jpg-to-webp/ezgif-3-9e0d8a541e.jpg)

 

Sorry, Rho_Jaihtlyn! I just can't make computers work for me, but you should be able to see your treasure. You can keep a copy, if you want!

If you wanna know why this exists, go check out the Voltron texting fic "Okay Benches, It's Storytime" by the wonderful Rho_Jaihtlyn!


End file.
